La ironía de la muerte
by Mino Kaze
Summary: ¿Qué bonitos los tríos amorosos, no? Pero cuando eres tú el que termina perdiendo la situación se pone emocionante, la ira interior aumenta, el deseo de ver correr sangre se apodera de ti… Oh, ese pelinaranja no sabía lo que hacia, quien se metía con el maestro de los asesinatos era mas que obvio que saldría perdiendo… / reto "El Mejor Asesino" para "Los Amigos del Árbol Feliz"


**Bien, comienzo diciendo que es la primera vez que participo para una comunidad, también que es mi primer Gore, así que espero les guste**

**Una cosa mas, las advertencias: lenguaje inapropiado, muerte, el lector puede morir de aburrimiento… ok, lo ultimo tal vez no XD**

**Y por ultimo: este Fanfic fue hecho para el reto "El Mejor Asesino" de la comunidad "Los Amigos del Árbol Feliz"**

**Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece**

**La ironía de la muerte  
**

Pero que día había tenido, nunca se sintió tan cansado en ese momento, su entrenamiento como militar lo estaba volviendo loco, solo tenía ganas de ver a su querida pelirroja esperándolo, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y con su habitual bienvenida... Era extraño pensar que su vida, después de ser tan oscura y fría paso a ser cálida solo con su simple presencia... Suspiro pesadamente y busco las llaves de su casa en uno de sus bolsillos, si tenia suerte ese día podía ser mejor y tal vez inolvidable

Giro un par de veces la llave y entro, se sorprendió al ver todas las luces apagadas menos la última del pasillo... Un pequeño sentimiento de terror lo recorrió, ¿pero que estaba sucediendo? No había razón lógica por la cual pasara aquello, saco un arma y la tomo fuertemente con las dos manos, camino de manera lenta, abrió solo un poco la puerta para encontrarse con la escena mas desgarradora que sus ambarinos ojos presenciaron...

Flaky, su esposa... Su querida esposa lo estaba engañando, ¡con el maldito de Handy! Miro asqueado de nuevo la escena, no necesitaba ver a su esposa jadear y gemir a manos de otro hombre, reprimió todos sus deseos de masacrar a la persona que estaba en su cama y pensando que ya había dejado en el pasado aquella mirada llena de experiencias psicópatas, el deseo que le producía ver la sangre correr y las suplicas de sus víctimas pidiendo que parara se apoderaron de nuevo de el...

- disfruta de ella idiota, será la ultima vez que lo hagas...

Cerro de manera sutil la puerta y camino con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, sus ojos se llenaron de maldad en ese instante y sus dedos jugaban con el arma que llevaba en sus manos... Si Handy supiera lo que le espera estaría llorando por su perdón desesperadamente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- espera, ¿a donde vas?

Habían sido las dulces palabras de Flaky al ver a su querido esposo de cabello verde salir por la puerta, esta un poco confundida se paro en el umbral de la puerta y espero a que Flippy se dignara a responderle, el hombre solo la miro de reojo sonriendo desquiciadamente, no podía ser... Aquella mirada otra vez, lo tomo con fuerza de un brazo mientras sus ojos se volvían vidriosos, no sabia lo que sucedía y tampoco le importaba en ese momento, pero si el imbécil de Flippy volvería a la extraña rutina que tuvo antes de conocerlo lo impediría

- volveremos a ser solo dos...

Y zafándose del agarre de la chica empezó a caminar por las oscuras y desoladas calles de la ciudad, su ridícula ansiedad se notaba aun mas con cada paso que daba, no podía creer que después de haber depositado toda su confianza en ese estúpido de cabello naranja lo fuera a matar de una manera lenta y dolorosa... Gritaría de dolor mientras desgarraba su piel, quebraba todos sus huesos y veía como poco a poco su vida se escapaba de su cuerpo con su último aliento pidiendo perdón...

Rodo los ojos y toco un par de veces antes de escuchar unos pasos de adentro, tras unos cuantos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando al descubierto al de cabello naranja que al verlo le sonrió de una forma divertida, mientras que el de cabello verde le dedico una sonrisa llena de rencor

- hola Flippy, rebelde militar

Lo invito a pasar, el silencio que reinaba en la casa de su traidor debería hacer que todos los gritos se escucharan con mas claridad, sin aguantar mas una sonrisa cargada de sus mas terribles sentimientos escapo de sus labios, un instinto asesino lo recorrió, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y sin esperar mas tiempo desenfundo la espada que había llevado escondida consigo todo ese tiempo

El de cabello naranja lo miro con terror mientras se echaba a correr por toda su casa

- oye Handy, no te escapes

Decía Flippy burlándose y corriendo detrás de el, al diablo todo lo demás, esa noche iba a haber un homicidio sin precedentes

Corrió hasta atraparlo y darle un golpe en la cara, casi de inmediato Handy le regreso el golpe e invirtió la situación, ahora el de cabello naranja se abalanzó sobre el, agarrándolo de la cabeza para pegarle en la pared, Flippy tomo su espada y la enterró sádicamente contra el costado del de ojos chocolate

Este grito tomando con su mano la parte afectada, marchándose de sangre toda su ropa, y de nuevo una sonrisa escandalosa por parte del de cabello verde al ver la mueca de terror por la herida hecha

- no te entiendo - hablo Handy, mas calmado de lo usual - eres capas de matarme con un arma... Y me quieres matar con una espada

- si te matara con arma - repuso Flippy - no sentiría la satisfacción de matarte a la fuerza

Handy sonrió, lo que desespero aun mas al de ojos ámbar, tomo la espada e hizo un corte profundo en el pecho de este, salpicó sangre por toda la pared, su uniforme militar quedo repleto de sangre, sus pupilas de dilataron, su sangre hirvió aun mas... Quería mas, quería ver mas sangre correr por las paredes, por su propio cuerpo, lo tomo de cuello y le rasgo la cara, enterró su espada en el estomago del de cabello naranja y gruño, ¿¡por que el idiota de Handy y resistía!? ¡Que gracia tenia matarlo si el idiota ni siquiera se defendía! Le tomo los dos brazos torciéndolos, pero nada, el chico solo sonreía ante todo lo que hacia

- ¿¡que te pasa idiota, por que no dices nada!?

- porque se la razón de que lo hagas... No debí meterme con Flaky

- te di mi estúpida confianza, y me traiciónate

- perdóname... Pero no me arrepiento

- ¡MALDITO!

Lo levanto del cuello de la camisa, apuntado con su espada a su corazón, sonrió por última vez y lamio el hilo de sangre que caía por una de sus mejillas, exquisito sabor de la sangre, Handy sonrió cínicamente, cerro los ojos y solo espero a que su fin llegara... Varios pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de Flippy, atemorizándolo, y antes de echarse para atrás clavo firmemente la espada, sintiendo las últimas pulsaciones y la leve respiración de su antiguo amigo, dejo caer el cuerpo inerte de Handy al suelo y por unos minutos se quedo mirándolo... ¿Por que se sentía vacio? Su mayor placer de la vida fue asesinar a quien en su comienzo de vida se encargaron de hacérsela imposible... Pero él... ¿Tenia razones para hacerlo? Callo de rodillas al suelo y derramo algunas lagrimas, había vuelto a matar por la persona que amaba, cuando ella fue quien lo saco de su anterior vida, ahora sabia que ello no era lo que realmente quería hacer...

_- "Tenia razón, el que se arrepiente soy yo..."_


End file.
